Who ever said opposites attract?
by sophyy officiallyTWItatooed
Summary: First fanfic needs work! Edward comes back after leaving Bella in pieces and wants to mend what they had but with her ex, Emmet on the watch Bella is forced to make a descision which could change her life... BPOV. FUTURE LEMONS


I stared at my naked reflection in the mirror and grimaced in disgust. I prodded and poked every inch of my body as I silently sobbed to myself. I hated my appearance. I was so average and plain, there was nothing special about me to make people say "wow" and envy the fact that i was drop dead gorgeous. Brown hair, pale skin, medium height, standard weight of an 18 year old. Should i go on?

BANG, BANG, BANG.

For fuck sake! Charlie. He always new when to come and infuriate me. And at the most inappropriate times too. I quickly slipped back on my dressing gown and violently wiped the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you want Dad?"

"Bells, someone's here to see you"

I frowned and took a glance at my alarm clock which read 9:30pm. Sulkily I opened my door to find Charlie leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and an aggravated look on his face.

"Who is it Dad?"

"I told him to leave but he just kept refusing until I gave in!"

"Dad, for fuck sake, who is it!?" I growled elbowing past him.

I ran down the stairs, eager to see who my visitor was. Jolting to a stern holt, I gasped in horror as my eyes found the topaz pools of liquefied gold that sent my pulse racing.

"Bella!" His velvet voice called.

I couldn't speak. The words were captivated inside of me and weren't planning on blurting out. We were stood two metres apart, both statuesque. I suddenly felt self conscious of the fact that I looked like a piece of shit and coward away still unable to speak.

"Bella, please talk to me, I need to hear your voice" He called again. He wasn't going to do this to me, not again. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve to be in the mess I was in. Unexpectedly, the shyness that overpowered me turned into pure irritation and anger and I could feel my face reddening.

"How dare you come back here? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed, grasping the banister for support.

"Don't panic, I'm only in town for tonight, I just had to see you, hear you" He soothed.

"I think you should leave Edward" Charlie snarled sarcastically. I was panting by this point and every breath hurt.

"Please Bella, just hear me out" He pleaded

"Get the hell out" I screeched, collapsing to the floor in distress. The dreaded tears were coming in greater amounts than I expected. Edward took one last longing glance at me and sharply moved towards the door.

"Stay away young man" Charlie roared as Edward was stepping out into the night.

"Sweetie, hush now, he's gone and he's not coming back" the cooing voice of my Dad repeated again and again.

"That was eventful!" Rosalie commented cynically from the kitchen. I immediately pulled myself from the ground and stormed into the kitchen where my beautiful older sister stood watching last night's lasagne revolve in the microwave. Still in hysterics I viciously grabbed Rosalie's arm, turning her to face me.

"Do you really think this is the time to make immature fucking jokes!? You selfish bitch!" I cried in her face, still gripping onto her now bruised arm.

Her mouth dropped with shock and she shook her arm trying to free herself from my grasp.

"Bella, get a grip, your not a kid anymore, this isn't some stupid little game of kiss chase, the guy fucking loves you! You should have thought of the outcome of this shit when you were shagging him behind Emmet's back!" She yelled, annunciating every word with precision. A sudden burst of burning pain ripped through my chest puncturing my heart, leaving me breathless. She was right. Rosalie was right. And the truth really hurt. I had broken two hearts now, not including my own. I was no better than cheating scum. I had thought Emmet was my soul mate and that we were meant to be together, but then I met Edward. He had just moved to Forks from Alaska and was seated next to me in biology. We just clicked like butter does with bread. It was one brainless night, when Forks high school were running a Junior beach party down at La push beach to celebrate graduation. We were all drunk and had no sense of being, but I remember how he touched me as clear as crystal. It was like magic. A spark. He was so delicate with me as if I were breakable. And from then onwards, whenever we could be together, we took the chance and ran. I loved him. But I loved Emmet. And the two were like repelling magnets. Emmet suspected that something was wrong and I knew that in the bottom of his now penetrated heart, he knew about me and Edward. He didn't want to believe it. It was my 18th birthday and Rosalie had thrown me a surprise party. I hate surprises. With a passion. Of coarse Edward was there, and his presence triggered Emmet off. He burst into fits of rage and started to make a scene in my living room. He threatened me that if I didn't tell the truth about what was going on then he'd beat Edward until he stopped breathing. I broke down into floods of tears and sobbed out every encounter me and Edward had shared. He was destroyed. He didn't look me in the eye or speak a single word to me for months. I kind of guessed that that meant that we were officially over. Edward had left to rejoin his Mother in Alaska as so not to devastate my now ravaged life any more. He blamed himself for what had happened though on many occasions I tried to convince him it was a joint effort. In my opinion, Edward was cowering away from reality, to his safe place. He had left me to fix the broken pieces. And now he was back. To help me clean up the mess we had both caused? To purely rub it in my face that he'd moved on with his life and was just stopping by to see how I'd handled things? To avenge me? That's what it felt like.

My hand was still firmly clinging to Rosalie's arm but I could feel it starting to tremble and give way.

"Bella… Bella what the fuck is wrong with you? Bella!" Rosalie hissed.

I slammed into her chest clasping my arms securely around her waist. She hugged me back with more fervour than I had imagined and caressed my sodden cheek.

"Bella, sweetie, its ok" she breathed in my ear.

"It's ok…"


End file.
